Come back soon
by SweetBone
Summary: In which Sarada tries to discover who Sasuke is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

I see them every day. Every single day. All my friends are with their fathers. I see them Training, talking, taking walks, and even fighting. They seem to be having fun, and I want to experience that feeling for once, but I am fully aware that I cannot. Not today, neither tomorrow, not even after a week. That is because I was born to my mother and Uchiha Sasuke.

I never knew two words could make my heart shatter in pieces: Uchiha Sasuke. It smashes, but not all of it. No, there is an area in this fragile heart where all the pieces are glued, attached, joined. These particular parts in this particular area can never be separated. That's because my Mama filled them with love and cheerfulness and bliss and sweet memories. I can tell even now how much she struggles to mend the broken sections caused by him. As much as I am grateful for her attempts, I would like to go up to her someday and tell her that she cannot be a mother and a father at the same time. I am sure she already knows, but what can she do about it? For all the things she's done for me, I love her.

My Papa is a story, a myth. At least until a week ago. My Mama tells me about how kind he is. The seventh tells me that he is a hero. How can he be a hero if he can't even make his daughter smile? How can he be kind if he does not even bother to see me? How can he call himself a father when he couldn't recognize his only child's face? They say he's on a really important mission, but shouldn't his family be the most important thing for him? Shouldn't Mama and I be his priority? He is not the only busy father in the whole world. Uncle Naruto is the Hokage, but even he finds some time for his family.

I hate him.

I despise him.

I wish he never existed.

No, not really.

I saw it. When he came home with us, I swear I saw it. Even though it was one day and one conversation, I noticed how his one black eye, much like my black pools, was smiling at me. So many different emotions emerged too, and I could interpret some of them, but not all. I wasn't as skilled as my mother, after all. And when I was on the verge of crying when he was about to leave once again, he hugged me tenderly with his sole arm. When he glanced quickly at Mama, his visible eye smiled at her too. He promised he would come back soon.

I do not know who he is, but I want to know, and I will know, hopefully very soon. Now I understand my mother. I understand that he is kind, in his own way.

Come back soon, please.

 **Hello guys! Thank you for all the support regarding my last fanfic. I have finals coming up next week, so I decided to write this little thing until I'm done with them. After my exams, I am going to start a multi-chapter fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, obviously.**

Mama usually comes home earlier than I do, but when she has a night shift at the hospital I stay all alone for the whole day. Of course, she prepares lunch and dinner for me before she leaves. All I have to do is heat the food. When I was younger, she made stay the night at the Hokage's, and that meant no sleep at all for me because of Boruto. ''Let's play! Let's eat! Let's prank call Konohamaru Sensei! Let's dress up as ghosts and scare Himawari!" all at two in the morning. Going to Inojin's house was better; he was a little bit more mature, but intimidating. I disliked the idea of staying the night somewhere that's not mine. If only my Papa was with us at that time, such a problem wouldn't have existed in the first place. I convinced Mama to let me stay home alone when I became eight years old. The day my pleas were answered, I was beyond elated; no more Boruto to mess up my sleeping schedule and annoy me.

Little did I know that we would be best friends in a few years.

Maybe it was because he felt the same way I did when his father had to attend to his Hokage duties, or so he claimed. Until this very day, I consider him ungrateful. His Dad tries his best to spend time with his two children, and they see him once a day at least. My Papa was absent for many _years_. It's not fair, really it's not. However, the last time I saw Papa, the first time to be precise, he promised he would come back for me and my mother. And something inside of me decided to believe him. Boruto and I still became best friends, especially when we were put in the same team. I don't know why, but I like him; he's not that bad.

Three knocks on the front door and a "Welcome home, darling" can be heard from my bedroom. 8 PM is what my pink clock on the wall reads. Three knocks on the front door and a "Welcome home, darling" could only mean one thing: _He_ is back. It is my mother's voice; so tender and so loving and so special. And she only talks to two people in that tone: me and _him_. Then there is shuffling of clothes; probably his cloak. I have to go greet him. Something about my previous thought makes my body shake. Fear? No, not fear.

 _Excitement._

I make my way downstairs to the living room, but he's already in the hallway. I see him standing there. It's real; he is back.

"You have a good sense of hearing," he states so casually. Then, his lips form a smile. Not a huge grin, but just a tiny smile that is honestly hard to notice. I am sure, however, that his eyes are smiling because I can clearly see them. His dark obsidian and the less visible purple one, hidden behind strands of charcoal hair, are reflecting emotions I can't quite comprehend, but I know they're the happy type of feelings. If it were Mama, she would have probably read his eyes in a second or two. After a long moment of silence, I remember that I have to answer him, to welcome him home. But before I do anything, he comes closer to me, gets on his knees, and hugs me tightly with his sole arm. I still don't know where his other arm went, but I discard that thought because it's irrelevant to what's happening right now. I extend my arms and wrap them around his neck, so he hugs me even tighter and rubs my back. My glasses are of no use right now as my vision is going blurry because of fat tears forming in my eyes. But I wipe them away; I don't want my father to see me crying. Then I finally manage to say something.

"Welcome home, Papa." I have no idea how long he's staying, but I hope he's back for good. As he pulls away from the hug, he reads my mind somehow.

"I'm staying, Sarada. For a long time." This time he gives me a genuine smile. I have never been so happy.

"Sarada, come help me with dinner! Sasuke- kun, go change and come to the kitchen please," my mother then says. I nod and run to the kitchen, and Papa goes upstairs.

The first thing I learned about my Papa is that he keeps his promises.

 _Thank you for coming back._

 **Author's notes: well, this is the second and final chapter of** ** _Come Back Soon_** **. I hope you guys like it! Was it too emotional? I wanted to mention Boruto in this just to hint that he will be involved in my future fanfiction which will also focus on Sarada after Sasuke comes back. However it will be quite different than this one, but can be counted as some kind of sequel. I have no idea what I'm saying. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
